The Sea's Love
by XxSoulWolfxX
Summary: Zeus broke the oath. We already knew that right with Thalia? Well sorta. Thalia did get turned into a tree and everything but, there was another. Long ago in 1999 so not really long ago the Fates told the gods of a girl. They spoke of a girl or daughter of Zeus. She was to help save Olympus in it's time of need. She also would be born Poseidon's soulmate. The problem is...read.


SORRY! OK so I now figured out the problem with the chapter and will be posting. A couple things you need to know about this story...1) I haven't read the Percy Jackson books in quite a while, this means I'm sorry if my details are wrong and I will only be doing the first half of the series so no HoO. 2) Flames and any other type of feedback is welcome. 3) I am making it so that Bella is aware of her only being 'special' not her being a demigoddess (she also wanted a completely different life than her one in Phoenix so she is pretending to be clumsy). 4) The thing that happened with Thalia's mom is kind of what happened with Renee (*that's why she is 'flighty'*. 5) Last is I may not always have things in quotes so my punctuation may or may not suck.

Chapter One: The Meeting

*third person*

August 9th 1999

If you would walk into the throne room on Olympus right now this is what you would hear...

"You need to stop running around with all those girls and find love!"

"For the last time Aphrodite my hunters are my own business and what part of_ 'eternal maiden'_ don't you get?!"

"You need to eat more cereal if you are going to be my darling Kore's husband."

"Lay off women!" (*P.S. let's just say that Hades was there because hey had important business to discuss which they never got to during the Summer*)

"I won Athens fair and square."

"Gods! Your still on that? I got over it centuries ago!"

Few weren't arguing. Though there was one god who was completely silent which was unusual for him. This man was Zeus the King of the gods, though behind his back many called him Drama Queen. He just sat on his throne with a very fore long expression, making his wife Hera (who was about to yell at him for having the Grace child _again_) look on in concern. Despite to contrary belief really did care and she didn't hate all demigods just that blasted Hercules. Hera also only the children of her husband because she cant have any demigods of her own. Now she is just searching for the perfect child of her husband to blood adopt(*hint hint*), even though she may get a little pissy (not that she would EVER admit it!) with him for ever having them to begin with. Anyway back to the whole Zeus being sad part-

"Zeus? Are you okay?" She asked

He replied with "No, I have to make a confession. I sired another child. This one though is very special, I wouldn't-" He was cut off by Hera's screech of outrage

"Another one Zeus! You promised that the Grace children were the last one."

By now everybody had stopped arguing and were watching with fascination.

But Zeus continue on as if it never happened "-give her up for the world."

"Wait it's a girl? Well then take me to see her maybe I could blood adopt her if she is worthy enough."

Needless to say the throne room had never been so quite before.

Then a bright light filled the throne room and when the light cleared away the Fates stood as regal as ever.

"Lord Zeus we have come to tell you that your daughter has a tough path ahead of her. No interruptions-" the one in the middle said when she say Zeus about to interrupt"-Isabella though she will prefer Bella will become an Olympian's soulmate. But before she learns of her destiny she will encounter cold ones, and shape-shifters. oh, she will also be under a glimmer(*changes her appearance to that of Bella's*) put on her before she was born by us. Poseidon as she is your mate she will have a natural affinity to water but wont end up near any bodies of water until she turns 17. You may all see her once a year and yes that includes you Hades as you have no ill intent for her. She will be one of the two children of the great prophecy(*there is two in my story*) and no she wont turn against the gods. Any questions?"

Once again the room was shocked into silence...


End file.
